This invention relates to an emergency power supply, and, more particularly, to an emergency power supply for supplying both electrical power and light during power interruptions.
Continuous energization is a requirement of many types of electrical and electronic equipment. Well known examples of equipment requiring continuous energization include computers and medical instruments. Even extremely brief interruptions of power to such equipment can cause serious if not calamitous problems.
To alleviate problems associated with power interruption, there have been developed various systems for producing emergency power in the event of a fialure of a principal power source. Although such emergency systems insure the continuous operation of electrical equipment, the absence of light that often accompanies power interruptions can hinder the activities of personnel operating that equipment. Temporary lighting during periods of power interruption typically is provided by flashlights, the use of which is rather inconvenient. In addition, the absence of temporary lighting or a delay in obtaining temporary lighting can cause undesirable consequences. Computer operators, for example, often have a limited time period in which to take operational steps that will prevent the loss of data stored in memory banks since emergency power supplies usually are powered by batteries with limited life. Thus, the immediate availablity of light is highly desirable during periods in which a primary power source has failed and electrical equipment is being operated by an emergency power supply.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a power supply that will provide automatically both emergency power for electrical equipment and illumination for operators of that equipment.